<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'tis the damn season by GeekyStorytelling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257636">'tis the damn season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling'>GeekyStorytelling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by A Christmas Carol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was used to picking up strays...but a ghost? Well, this was new... ‘tis the damn season, I suppose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'tis the damn season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/gifts">Writing_Wren</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was created as part of the 2020 Supersanta collection for the user: Writing_Wren</p><p>The original prompt was:</p><p>A cat decides it lives in one of (or their shared) apartments. One of them is very chill about their new pet, the other is amused (or jealous) and possibly mildly allergic.</p><p>...Which I took to a very Christmas Carol place...because I need sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Hope you all enjoy but especially Writing_Wren!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The flickering lights on the tree were the only source of light in the studio apartment. Their brilliant countenance cast a shadow on Alex, who was sprawled out crookedly on her couch with one shoe on and one thrown haphazardly towards the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was still but for the hum of the electric lights that near all firefighters would blame for being the cause of many holiday flames. A slight breeze blew through the apartment from the gap in the window purposefully left open to let in the cool night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas in National City was never going to be the white Christmas of Hallmark movies, but the heat wave the city was currently experiencing really gave new meaning to having a green Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mwraah” the sound echoed in the silent room. Alex furrowed her brow, frowning in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiny footsteps padded across the floor from the bathroom before hopping onto the counter stool to get onto the kitchen counter. Treading near silently down the countertop, the visitor paused to nibble at the remains of a sandwich before continuing its journey to the furthest end of the counter before vaulting off the counter and onto an adjacent bookshelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A squat red vase circled the edge of the shelf, once, twice, three times...before crashing to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shot up off the couch. Panting, she looked around the room trying to ascertain the source of the noise that startled her awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she noticed the broken vase in the corner, Alex sprung into action. She raced around the couch to try and catch the perpetrator off guard. However, upon reaching the mess, no one was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you actually think you’ve been visited by a ghost?” Lucy questioned incredulously, her eyebrows raised up towards her hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what else could it have been Luce! I was literally woken from a dead sleep to a gust of wind, flickering Christmas lights, and a shattered ceramic vase I made on a date with my ex.” Alex countered, hands splayed out in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy shook her head. “For someone who has revolved her entire life around science, you think you would stop and think logically. Starting with the fact that you leave your Christmas lights on every night. I swear to god, the fire department does wellness drives passed this building just for you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex paused, considering her words. “Even still, it feels like maybe the ghost is trying to tell me something. Why else would the very heavy vase I made with Maggie just suddenly fall off the bookshelf it's been on for 3 years and shatter beyond repair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sniggered, “Maybe it wanted to put itself out of its misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now that's not fair. I’ll have you know I keep a very tidy house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, seeing as I am never invited over I wouldn’t know that would I?” Lucy huffed out, pointedly looking at the framed diplomas hung on the walls of her office instead of at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet for a moment, both women sitting in thought at the very true words acknowledged but normally never said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I care about you Luce. It’s not about my feelings. I’m just scared of what happens next. I don’t want to ruin what we have like I did when things got serious with Maggie...</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> considering we work together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy stood and walked around her desk before taking Alex’s hands into her own. “I’m made of tougher material than a vase. You won’t shatter me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex squeezed Lucy's hands, “It’s not shattering you I’m worried about. It’s shattering us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your past trauma is your own and I would never want to invalidate that...but I’m here Alex. I’m not running away.” Lucy said seriously, looking Alex in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing her into a hug, she stifled a laugh and continued, “And, just because it's Christmas—and at Christmas you tell the truth—to me, you are perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex flung backwards with a groan, “Ugh, you are the worst.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I love it...” Alex replied, pulling Lucy down on top of her despite the squeals of faux protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...why am I sleeping over again tonight?” Kara questioned Alex from her seat on top of the kitchen counter. Sitting with her legs crossed, she balanced an open package of Oreos on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am not crazy and if anyone can catch a ghost it would be you, Supergirl.” Alex replied distractedly as she scrolled through her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex...you know there’s no such thing as ghosts right?” Kara questioned bemusedly while deliberating on which oreo to eat next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed in reply, eyes glued to her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know when Lucy told me how much this was freaking you out I almost didn’t believe her, but then I remembered when we were kids and watched A Christmas Carol.  For a movie with such a happy ending, you would think you’d been mentally scarred by it. I don’t think you slept in your own bed for a week.” Kara rambled on as she sorted the oreos based on perceived taste and attractiveness, saving the best for last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up from her phone. “That movie is a crime against humanity. Ebenezer was an asshole but forcing anyone to hang out with ghosts who show you traumatic moments from your life? No thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her diatribe done, Alex returned to her scrolling before proclaiming, “A--Ha! Found you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started typing at warp speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara raised her eyebrows questioning, “What are you doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t answer as she continued to furiously type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aleeexxxxx,” Kara whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh” Alex replied looking up at her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Kara whined, “I’m here with you instead of in my very warm non threatening apartment with Lena and you are ignoring me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just was searching for the instructions for cleansing rituals. I remembered something that my old roommate from college had mentioned when we thought the study lounge had been haunted. So, tomorrow, I need you to get sage, salt, and holy water. I’d get it myself but I am stuck working overtime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I thought when I was adopted it meant my life would start to look a little more normal.” Kara replied </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Alex tossed her phone to the side and looked up grinning at her sister, “Normal's overrated anyway. Pass me an Oreo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara just shook her head bemusedly before hopping off the counter, bringing the Oreos with her, as she flopped next to her sister.  “You know there’s nothing to be scared of right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex glanced sideways at her sister, “Let’s see how you feel if you have to deal with a vengeful, vase-hating, ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe nothing happened.” Alex complained into the phone as she typed at her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kara’s voice boomed through the speaker, “I’d hate to say I told you so. But actually, that’s a lie. I told you so. There’s no ghost Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex made a noncommittal noise as she typed--</span>
  <em>
    <span>how to deal with a ghost who refuses to come out in front of others</span>
  </em>
  <span>--before continuing to scroll through her Google search results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered that maybe a strong gust blew the vase over?” Kara questioned. Her tone edged on pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ales shook her head as though her sister was there to see it. “No, I used to use that vase for squats. It weighed 50 pounds. A gust that big would have woken me before the crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s a lot to unpack there and because I would prefer to eat dinner with my fiance than hear more about whatever rage filled exercises you used to engage in...I’m going to go...good luck with your overtime.” Kara’s voice drawled on until nothing but a click signaled that she hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, stupid sisters and their stupid fiances.” Alex muttered to herself as she placed the phone on its receiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office was quiet for a time. The only disturbance to the peace was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scroll...click...scroll </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming from the computer as Alex continued her searching. As the night dwindled on and the light trickling through the blinds came from the moon and street lamps, instead of the once bright sun, Alex fell into an unexpected but blissful slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this were another story perhaps Alex would have woken in the morning with nothing but her boss’ ire at her unprofessionalism. But this is not any other story. And so, an hour after falling asleep when the door to her office creaked open, Alex was none the wiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly silent steps creaked on the worn floor. The figure brushed against Alex’s desk as though purposefully trying to get Alex’s attention while also unsure if they wanted to wake her up. Tilting their head to the side in deliberation, they suddenly jumped onto the desk and strode across the keyboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap-tap-taping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Alex startled awake. However, this time she caught the silhouette slip through the door and in a leap, the chase was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running through the doorway, Alex caught a flash as it turned the corner and took off in pursuit of the white silhouette. For the next 5 minutes, Alex continued to follow the glimpses of light she barely saw as she zig-zagged throughout the complex. It was lucky she was high enough up the food chain that her behaviour was excused as the eccentricity of senior staff. Finally, Alex caught the silhouette slip into a break room with only one door in or out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Alex approached the room, ready to reveal the source of her obsession. Before she entered, however, a familiar voice carried through the gap that caused her to pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where we stand Vas,” Lucy’s voice could be heard clearly communicating frustration with her heavy tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vas' deep voice couldn’t be heard, but Lucy’s response tore at Alex’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I understood why she wanted to keep the relationship quiet in the beginning. With Kara’s history with James and the workplace piece of it, sure, but it's not even like she reports to me! We both report to J’onn. And fine, so we start out quiet and get a feel for the relationship...but it’s been almost 8 months!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had never stopped to think about how the secret of their relationship might be affecting Lucy. Honestly, she assumed they were on the same page and stored any doubts in the little boxes she, Brainy, and Lena had commiserated about one drunken evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was one thing when we were two or three months in...but she hasn’t even told Kara yet! And Hanukkah has passed and she never even mentioned if she was doing anything with her family. In hindsight, whenever I brought it up she would find ways to distract me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex heard the rumble of Vas’ voice and then a slap. “No, I will NOT tell you how she would distract me. Pig.” Lucy exclaimed, her higher pitch tone much easier to hear from the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex thought back to the few times Lucy brought up the holidays. It almost seemed too perfect to her that they celebrated two different ones. In her mind, why would they do the holidays together if they weren’t celebrating the same thing? Maybe she jumped the gun there and assumed what Lucy wanted...or, if she was being honest, maybe she was scared to bring the relationship into the light. This would take more thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Alex walked away from the room, strange ghostly visitor forgotten, as she reflected on her present relationship with Lucy and what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally left work, the sun was hung back in the sky as she slowly navigated her way home. Driving past the waterfront, Alex veered into the parking lot without realizing her intentions. She sat in her car for a moment as she took in the bustle of visitors, before deciding maybe a walk was what she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind provided a much appreciated chill, carrying the water vapor from the ocean to those who sought it along the walkway. Alex took a moment to enjoy the colder atmosphere that seemed to shock her into her 3rd, or was it 4th, wind. After working all night, she should probably try and rest; though, her mind was restless with thoughts of her relationship with Lucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Lucy...not that she had said those exact words to her yet. She has certainly said she loves qualities about Lucy and that she loves things Lucy does...but straight on I love you? Well, its been years since Alex has said those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused in her wandering to lean over the railing hands interlocked to remind her that she was still there. The last time she told someone she loved them was Maggie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, god, she still has love for Maggie. She does. But, Maggie was in her past and she was okay with it. This is not the angst filled story it might have been had you asked her what she was feeling 3 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, all she cared about was that she needed to make it clear to Lucy that she loved her, and wasn’t ashamed of her, and wanted this with her...whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant exactly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head as though to wipe clean the slate of her thoughts, Alex strolled back to the car. A nap should do it, she figured. After all, there were only a few more days until Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buckling in, she looked into the rearview mirror and saw that there was no one in her path, it was clear to move onwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curled up in bed, Alex snored lightly and gripped her blankets tighter. Had she been awake she would have exclaimed in triumph at the ghostly site on the edge of her bed. An all-white American shorthair cat stood on all fours surrounded in what could most accurately be described as a ghostly glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat looked to be examining Alex, as though judging her, before moving forward and brushing up against her side, before walking in a circle to create the most comfortable spots and settling in. The cat remained pressed up against Alex’s side with its head as close to Alex’s as possible in her current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first rays of sunlight trickled in through the sheer curtains bathing the sleeping women in its warmth. Alex stretched and nearly fell off the floor when her hand ran into the soft fur of a cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaa,” she tiredly exclaimed, not ready to deal with anything before she had her morning coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From beyond her bed Alex heard Lucy exclaim, “Babe, leave the cat alone and get ready so you can come help me cook for the potluck at your sister’s tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex furrowed her brows as she attempted to recall an invitation to a potluck at Kara’s before coming up empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching in bed, her fluffy companion decided it was the most opportune time to walk across Alex’s stomach, eliciting a “Oy!” from her and a giggle from Lucy as she watched the antics play out from her spot in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stood and walked up to Lucy, smirking before kissing her with morning breath much to Lucy’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, babe, I love you but you know I hate your morning breath...go brush your teeth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stood shocked still as she processed Lucy’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” She whispered in question, vaguely remembering questioning herself about such a thing recently. The memories seemed right at the edge of her fingers but every time she reached out to grasp them her hand fell through almost like she was a specter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy raised an eyebrow in response and said quizzically, “Yes...well...you would think before I agreed to marry you I would have agreed to love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words brought attention to the matching rings on their hands, looking up in surprise Alex saw Lucy’s playful countenance transform into concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay babe? I know we told your sister we’d go tonight, but if it’s too much I’ll let her know. She remembers how out of it Lena was when she started on taking fertility medicine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s visage grew so white one might think she and the damn cat were related. “Fertility medicine?” She finally croaked out in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy, realizing she was missing something, stopped what she was doing to give Alex her undivided attention. Speaking slowly she said, “Yes, you know, the medicine we got from Dr. Hamilton to make conceiving with IVF much much more likely? The medicine you started taking yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with those words, a flood of memories came back to Alex. Memories of words said in break rooms, ghostly cat pranksters, and deep reflections on what have been, are, and now--what could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s confused expression morphed into understanding and she turned to face the cat that sat on the bed watching the events unfolding with a seemingly disinterested expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been a little trouble maker haven’t you.” Alex remarked moving towards the bed and the cat whose eyes seemed to get a bit larger as though realizing its been caught with its paw in the catnip jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the bed next to the cat, Alex said, “I appreciate your help these last few days. As crazy as you drove me at first, I don't know if I would have been able to understand without you showing me all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat looked up at Alex and meowed as though to say you’re damn right you stupid human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy had come to stand in front of Alex, waving her hand as though to check if she could still see her. Looking into Lucy’s eyes, Alex said, “I love you too Luce. God, I think I loved you from the moment I met you. Even during the times you were with James and I was with Maggie. There’s always just been something about you. And looking at this future, it’s clear to me that we can have everything together...but I need to wake up from this dream in order to make this a reality.” Alex spoke the last sentence pointedly shifting her gaze from the dream Lucy to the cat sitting on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meawrh” the cat purred out in response and the dream faded to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy bustled into the apartment balancing a brown paper bag, pocket book, and drink tray in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m here. I stopped at Noonan’s and got you a salted caramel hot chocolate. It’s on the counter.” Lucy called out as she entered the apartment shouting over the sounds of running water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy began to unpack the drinks from the tray when a sound caused her to nearly drop the tray entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mwrao,” the white cat purred from Alex’s bed before jumping down and making its way to Lucy. Rubbing against her legs the purring seemed to get louder before stopping a moment before Alex walked out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve met Ghost Cat,” Alex remarked from the doorway where she wore only a towel with her hair hanging freely to dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghost Cat?” Lucy questioned faintly, unsure of what was going on and who this imposter was exactly in her girlfriends body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Alex said, “Remember when I said I was being terrorized by a ghost? Turns out I was right, it was Ghost Cat here. J’onn thinks they are an alien of some sort...which would definitely explain the Dickensonesq powers...but for now they’ve chosen me as a companion of sorts, he believes. And well...I can sort of feel that he is right too if you'd believe it.” Alex shook her head, fighting to keep the grin from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy stopped and considered the facts. “You have a cat?” she questioned faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Lucy said, “I’m allergic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing Alex pulled Lucy into her arms. Kissing the side of her head she said, “So, I’ve been thinking…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sat up and looked at Alex. “Nothing good has ever come from you thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath in, Alex replied, “Well, I hope you will think differently about this, because I’m in love with you Lucy Lane and I’m tired of hiding it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas with the Lanes that first year was overwhelming. Kara had shrieked with delight when Alex was revealed to be Lucy’s last minute mystery date, proclaiming, “I knew it!” for all to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was only slightly better giving her signature raised eyebrow that promised a full inquisition at a later date when it would be more appropriate for her to let her hair down and go after the minute details. Never let anyone question whether or not Lena inherited her family’s genres. Her evil purpose in life, however, was solely to torment Alex as only a second little sister would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark was the best of them all. With his mild mannered clumsy persona, he was bashful in his greeting and repeated, “aw shucks” about 30 times before Lois dragged him away. She did mouth, “I bet the sex is great” as she did so so she lost any good favor points she might have otherwise gained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest hurdle was General Lane, who had never been a fan of Alex’s to begin with. And while her relationship with Lucy seemed to only exacerbate that, it also seemed he shared Lucy’s allergy to cats. And so, barely 2 hours into their Christmas festivities, the General had to bow out to take Benadryl and sleep off the oncoming allergy attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest star of the night was Ghost Cat, who appeared halfway through the party with no answer to how they had gotten to or into Lucy’s apartment. The glow of its coat in the moonlight seemed to trigger a memory in Kara but its exact species remained forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party dwindled down after nearly 6 hours of gingerbread house making, Christmas caroling in the apartment (“I REFUSE to sick Clark on any of your poor neighbors,” Lois had snarked at Lucy), and ending with a Lane sister tradition--watching A Christmas Carol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the end credits rolled, Kara whispered to Alex, “I guess ghosts aren’t so scary anymore, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked around the room and considered her words. “Ghosts are terrifying. But I guess sometimes being terrified is good.” Alex caught Lucy’s eye from across the room as she spoke, and smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>